Irresistable Attraction
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Kaname makes Zero feed from him, and Zero avoids him. Yuki reveals her relationship and tries to get the two together. Kaname gets frustrated at Zero's continued avoidance of him and finally snaps.
1. Chapter 1

Irresistible Attraction

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Yuki/Yori (Sayori)

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash (duh!), doesn't really follow the series too much…I've only seen parts of it. Yori knows about the vampires, Yuki is one with no control issues.

Summary: Kaname makes Zero feed from him, and Zero avoids him. Yuki reveals her relationship and tries to get the two together. Kaname gets frustrated at Zero's continued avoidance of him and finally snaps.

A/N: I fixed the pairing order…I didn't think it mattered that much but if it makes ya'll happy…I thought the summary kind of told you who was going to be dominant but I digress.

Chapter 1

"Why do you still reject what you are Zero? You're only causing yourself needless suffering."

Zero was chained to the wall in the Moon dorm's basement as Kaname slowly walked towards him. Zero groaned at his words.

"I can help you Zero, drink from me. You will have control back again…let me help you."

Zero shook his head and tried to sink into the wall as Kaname knelt down in front of him. Kaname let out a soft sigh, as if he'd been expecting that answer. He reached up to his own neck and dug one of his nails into the vein. As the blood welled up out of the skin Zero's eyes latched on to the sight, the smell was calling him.

"Come on Zero…just drink from me and you'll feel much better. You're hungry and you need to feed."

Zero gave a high keening whine as Kaname gently held onto him and moved his face towards the blood. With one final whispered plea for him to drink Zero latched onto the neck that was offered to him. The exquisite taste of Kaname's pure blood made Zero moan in pleasure. Kaname tightened his hold before Zero bolted backwards out of his grip. He watched as a thin red line made it's way down Zero's chin. His face was flushed, lips bloody, and breathing labored. To Kaname it was a most alluring sight.

Kaname reached out and released Zero from the chains before pulling him into a kiss. Zero tried to push him away at first but rapidly lost his rationality and gave in. Kaname gently coaxed Zero's mouth open and twined their tongues together. As their tongues touched, however, Zero regained his senses and violently shoved Kaname away from him, making a mad dash for the door. As he ran from the dorm he passed Yuki and her roommate, not even pausing to say hello.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know Yori…He seemed upset."

"Upset? More like freaked out."

They both turned at Kaname's light chuckle.

"I believe that is my fault. I forced him to feed from me to give him his control back. He did not react well once his senses returned to him."

"Oh, well, just give him a couple days and he'll get over it I'm sure. I can talk to him if you want."

"I don't believe that will be necessary Yuki. How are you ladies this evening?"

"We're good." "We're ok."

"Good."

"Kaname…Yori and I are…we're a couple now."

"Are you happy with her little one?"

"Yes…I'm very happy with her."

"Then I have no problem with it. Does Zero know yet?"

"Not yet…I was just coming here to see if he was normal so I could tell him…I think I'll wait till tomorrow though."

"A wise choice little one. Come inside and talk with me awhile."

"Sure."

As Kaname led the girls into the moon dorm, Zero was in his room in the sun dorm having a panic attack. He was laying flat on the floor, staring at the ceiling, one hand on his mouth. His breathing was still erratic, but his thoughts were even more chaotic.

~Why the hell did he do that? I didn't want to feed from him. Why did he kiss me? I'm not gay. Does he think I need his blood? I can't possibly be interested in him.~

His thoughts just kept swirling around until he finally forced himself to get up and take a shower. As he was standing under the nice hot water he came to a decision…he would ignore Kaname, pretend nothing happened at all. His only concerns were that it might upset Yuki…and that Kaname might not go along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Irresistible Attraction

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Yuki/Yori (Sayori)

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash (duh!), doesn't really follow the series too much…I've only seen parts of it. Yori knows about the vampires, Yuki is one with no control issues.

A/N: Finally decided to write chapter 2 now that I have some free time.

Chapter 2

The next day Zero left his dorm, head high, and seemingly normal. He met up with Yuki and headed to the Moon dorm's gate. His insides started twisting with nerves as Kaname walked towards him, but he refused to meet his eyes. He instead chose to look out at the throng of girls trying to gain the attention of the special students. Kaname frowned at his reaction, started forward, only to be called back by another of his classmates. He narrowed his eyes as he left for class.

"Zero…Are you mad at Kaname for making you feed from him? He was only trying to help you."

Zero sighed and gave Yuki a pleading look. Her eyes softened and she reached up to ruffle his hair.

"Zero…I have to tell you something important."

"You can tell me anything Yuki. You're like a little sister to me."

"I'm dating Yori."

Zero blinked a few times as his brain tried to connect with that statement. He tilted his head and grabbed her in a bear hug. Her laugh rang out across the grounds as Yori smiled at them. Zero let her down so she could join hands with Yori and head to class.

After almost a full week of Zero ignoring him Kaname was becoming very agitated and restless. The rest of his dorm-mates were wisely staying out of his way. Yuki tried talking to Zero, but every time she mentioned Kaname's name he just clammed up on her. Kaname finally had enough of Zero's avoidance and decided to put an end to it.

Zero, for his part, didn't even show up for his 'guard duty'. He chose to go to the stable to try and clear his head. His favorite white mare stuck her head out of her stall and gave him a loud greeting.

"Hey girl. How are you today? Mind if I join you?"

She gave him a soft nicker, sensing that he was not in the best of moods. She curled up in the hay and he settled in next to her, resting his head on her side. This was how Kaname found them almost an hour later. The mare gave him the equine version of a growl, but refused to move from her position lest she wake her human friend. Kaname gave her a gentle look as he spoke softly to her.

"I'm not here to hurt him. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. You have nothing to fear from me…and neither does he. I wish he could see that I only wish to help him."

He watched the two for some time, never realizing that Zero was awake and could hear him as he talked to the mare. As Kaname turned to leave the stable Zero stood up, catching the other's attention immediately. He left the stall and walked to stand a few feet from Kaname.

"You really want to help me? You can start by leaving me alone."

"I can't do that Zero. Without my blood you will never gain control of your vampire self. You will continue to get worse until you become exactly like the mindless vampires you hunt! I refuse to let that happen to you."

Why? Why the hell do you care so much about what happens to me?"

Kaname walked Zero back into the nearest wall, placing a hand on either side of his head. He leaned in close, until they were sharing breath.

"I care because you are what I've been waiting for. One who is equal to me in strength and power. You're not afraid to stand up to me or any other. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted that Zero?"

Zero had gone silent, his eyes wide and breath coming in shallow gasps at Kaname's closeness. His eyes slid shut at Kaname's words, only to shoot open again at the soft brush of lips on his own. His hands met Kaname's shoulders and started to try and push him away, but the effort was weak and soon turned to pulling him closer. Kaname gently teased Zero's mouth open and began a sensual dance of tongues. He pulled back after a few moments to give them both some air. The sight of Zero flushed and panting, his pupils dilated and fangs extended, sent his blood rushing south.

"Kaname…"

Zero's voice was a soft whisper, filled with confusion and a hint of lust.

"Shh…It's alright Zero. Feed from me…let me take care of you…let me help you."

Zero made the same keening whine as he did the last time Kaname said that. Kaname gently pulled Zero's face to his neck once again, and this time there was no fighting as Zero happily took what was being offered to him. The rush of blood made him feel so much stronger, less fragile and less crazed with hunger. As he pulled back he licked the blood left on Kaname's neck, sparking yet another session of passionate kissing. Zero groaned as Kaname's hand cupped his groin and began to massage the growing bulge in his uniform pants. As Kaname gently nipped at his throat Zero threw his head back with a low moan. The other vampire saw this as an invitation. He left a trail of fire along Zero's neck as he kissed, licked, and nipped his way across the flesh bared before him.

Kaname swiftly undid Zero's pants and pushed them down, along with the underwear, to gain better access. He placed a firm grip around Zero's solid shaft and gave a few gentle tugs, earning him a rather loud moan for his efforts. He increased the speed and started to nip at any part of Zero's skin that he could get his mouth to. The series of gasps, moans, and whimpers that met his ears set Kaname's blood on fire. As Zero nearly screamed out his release Kaname tightened his grip to keep him from hitting the ground in a boneless heap. He gently lowered Zero into the grass outside the stable and licked him clean. Zero turned his head to Kaname with a dazed and almost tender look on his face.

Kaname gave him a soft smile as Zero reached out to trail hesitant fingers along his now almost painfully hard shaft. Those hesitant touches grew bolder as Kaname groaned in appreciation. Zero soon had his whole hand wrapped around it. Kaname looked down in surprise as he felt a gentle touch of Zero's tongue on the tip of his shaft. He placed a hand on Zero's head to encourage him, and that was all it took. Zero quickly set himself a rhythm that had Kaname moaning and growling his name. When Kaname was finally spent the two of them fixed their clothes and curled up in the warm afternoon sun.

Kaname hoped that Zero would be ok with it now, but one could never be sure where this particular man was concerned. Zero's moods were volatile at best. He would either embrace what they did, or he would try to run from it again. Either way, Kaname was prepared to do whatever necessary to keep Zero by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Irresistible Attraction

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Yuki/Yori (Sayori)

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash (duh!), doesn't really follow the series too much…I've only seen parts of it. Yori knows about the vampires, Yuki is one with no control issues.

A/N: Here you go…chapter 3, the final chapter. I know it's a bit short but the boys just wouldn't cooperate with me. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Chapter 3

Kaname growled as he realized that Zero was doing it again. He watched the younger vampire steadfastly ignore him as he herded the day students back to their dorms. His frustration was noticeable to his dorm-mates who equally concerned and amused. Yuki waited until all of the day students were gone before subtly tripping Zero. He rolled onto his back and just stared up at her in confusion. Kaname rolled his eyes as he walked over to them. A little nod at a grinning Yuki had her leaving to find her girlfriend and do patrols. The rest of the moon dorm headed to their class. Kaname crouched down next to Zero, grabbing his ankle when he tried to scoot away from him.

"Zero…why do you still insist on fighting me? I only want to help you, take care of you, protect you…"

"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself Damnit!"

Kaname gave him a soft, slightly amused, smile.

"Yes, I can see that…"

Zero looked confused until he realized that Kaname had somehow backed him into a tree and had pinned him with his body. Zero growled at the older vampire and tried to squirm away from him, but Kaname wasn't about to let him go this time. He gently grabbed Zero and pinned him to the ground. He left a trail of nips and licks down the other's torso. Zero groaned and panted as Kaname mastered his body. Kaname's eyes glowed as he took in the flushed appearance of his partner. His whispered growl in Zero's ear drew the other man's pupils to pinpoints.

"Let me take you Zero. Let me make you mine."

Zero growled back at him, a challenging growl.

"No Zero, I'm not trying to own you love. I will be as much yours as you will be mine. I told you before that I've been waiting for my equal…my partner."

Zero whimpered and Kaname gave him a soft kiss.

"Say it Zero. Tell me you want this."

"Yes…Please."

Zero's breathy whisper was all it took for Kaname to lose what little control he had. He bit down into Zero's neck, knowing that the pleasure of it would override any pain he might cause as he plunged into his willing mate. The pair spent most of the night getting intimately acquainted with each other's bodies, alternating control of the partnership. Kaname was pleased that Zero had finally accepted him. He knew there would still be arguments and fights for dominance, but he also knew that Zero would always come back to him. Zero was meant for him, and he was meant for Zero. Yuki called them soul-mates, and he was starting to believe that she just might be right.


End file.
